The present invention relates to weaving looms and is specifically concerned with a new and improved weaving loom comprising individual interchangeable sections forming the loom frame.
Handweaving of articles is a popular hobby. For example, articles such as dish pads, place mats, doilies, wall decorations, coasters and table settings may be woven by hand on a loom which comprises a frame having a shape corresponding to that of the article to be woven. The loom comprises pegs projecting from the frame around which yarn is looped running back and forth between opposite sides of the frame.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved loom which is particularly well-suited for use in handweaving by hobbyists. A loom embodying principles of the present invention possesses a number of significant advantages over prior types of hand looms. One feature of the present invention is that it comprises interchangeable frame sections. The interchangeable frame sections allow various sizes of loom frames to be developed from a relatively small number of unique sections. For example, in the embodiment disclosed herein, the sections include only right angle corner sections and straight side sections. Square and rectangular shapes of various dimensions may be conveniently set up using these interchangeable sections. The invention provides a greater versatility in use of a loom and a savings to the hobbyist, for it means that separate frames for each size and shape of article to be woven are not required.
By using interchangeable loom sections the loom may be packaged in a knock-down form of kit. This greatly facilitates the sales and shipping of looms for it means that the packaging may be more compact. The pegs are arranged in a predetermined pattern on each loom section so that when the interchangeable sections are assembled together into the desired frame size, the pegs on each side of the frame are properly aligned with respect to the pegs on the opposite side.
A still further feature of the invention relates to the details of the connections between the sections. The individual sections are separably connected together in end-to-end abutment by a unique tab and slot construction preventing the abutting sections from being pulled apart axially but causing them to disconnect when one section is twisted downwardly relative to the other section about their abutting ends. This construction and resulting capability makes it particularly convenient to assemble the interchangeable sections into desired frame configurations and also to disassemble the frame after an article has been woven and removed. Another significant feature of the invention is that in spite of the use of separably connected interchangeable sections, the sections are prevented from disconnecting when an article is being woven. This is because the weaving of the yarn around the pegs back and forth between opposite sides of the loom frame tends to hold the loom sections in place, and any attempted disconnection, either intentional or accidental, will be opposed and prevented by the work in progress on the loom. Hence, the frame remains fully assembled, and there is no possibility that work in progress will be lost because of loom sections becoming disconnected. However, once the work has been completed and the woven article removed from the frame, the frame sections may be readily disassembled.
Another benefit is that no separate fasteners are required for the connections nor are any tools required to connect or to disconnect the frame sections.
Briefly, the preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a connection between abutting ends of adjacent sections of the loom frame wherein a tab in the form of a tongue projects from one of the abutting ends of one section into a slot in the abutting end of the other section. A catch at the distal end of the tongue interlocks with a bridge extending across the width of the slot when the two sections are fully assembled in end-to-end abutment. This precludes the two sections from being disconnected by means of axially directed forces, in other words it prevents them from being pulled apart. Additionally, a guide means is provided between the two sections which secures substantial axial alignment of the two sections when connected together, but which is configured to allow the two sections to be disconnected by twisting one of the sections downwardly relative to the other section about their abutting ends. The guide means comprises guided formed on the one section and guideways on the other section. The guideways are spaced on lateral sides of the slot and the guides are spaced on lateral sides of the tongue. The construction of these elements is such that the two sections cannot be conveniently assembled together by axially aligning one with respect to the other and then moving them axially into abutment. Rather, the tongue is initially inserted into the slot with the two sections at a small accute angle with respect to each other. As the two sections are more fully moved toward end-to-end abutment the guides on the one section fit within the guideways of the other section tending to align the two sections axially. The distal end portion of the tongue engages the bridge in such a way that there is a tendency to cam the tongue with respect to the bridge and correspondingly slightly flex the tongue with respect to the end of the sections from which it extends. Continued insertion tends to bring the two sections into more close axial alignment with the acute angle between the two sections progressively diminishing. When the catch clears the bridge the flexing is relieved and the two sections come into substantial axial alignment. When the two sections are to be disconnected, the twisting action referred to above is applied to them thereby disconnecting them in essentially the opposite manner from that in which they were connected.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated for carrying out the invention.